


TayTay Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about TayTay that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Comfort

Anonymous asked: crystal comforting regina during hot space era

She looked so vulnerable, curled up on the bed, knees drawn to her chest, and Crystal’s heart broke for her. 

She walked over to the bed, sitting next to her. Regina didn’t even stir, so far gone in her depressing thoughts. 

“Hey.” Crystal said softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her girlfriend’s face. 

“Aren’t you hungry? You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

Regina shook her head with a deep sigh, but at least she was facing Crystal now. 

“I’m so tired.” she whispered, her voice small and weak. 

“Of all the fighting and the disagreements. I’ve never thought I’d end up hating what we do.”

Crystal tutted softly, gathering Regina into her arms until the blonde was sitting in her lap. 

“Surely you don’t seriously mean you hate it.”

Regina gave a bitter chuckle, hiding her face in the crook of Crystal’s neck. 

“I don’t know anymore.”

Crystal sighed, rubbing comforting circles onto her back. 

She didn’t really know what to say anymore. Regina has been truly suffering in the past few months, all the aggression in the studio taking a toll on her. And Crystal wanted to help her, of course she did, but she couldn’t do much more than hold Regina close. 

“You need to talk about this. With the rest of the girls.”

Regina laughed again, but Crystal continued. 

“Now, I’m serious, Regina. That is the only way you can solve this. You guys are so great friends, you can’t let a stupid album come between you.”

Regina seemingly contemplated this, idly playing with a lock of Crystal’s hair. 

“Everything is going to be okay, if you just talk.” Crystal said, pressing a gentle kiss onto Regina’s cheek. 

“Your friendship is strong. It’ll survive. Just. Talk.”

She cupped Regina’s chin, tilting her face upwards until she looked into her eyes. 

“Okay?" 

There was finally a small smile playing on Regina’s lips, as she nodded. 

"Okay.”

Crystal smiled, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her close. 

Man, she really hoped they’ll talk. 

For all of their sakes.


	2. Soft Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Taytay with soft top crystal?

Regina gasped softly, hiding her face in the crook of Crystal’s neck as her girlfriend’s fingers pressed inside her. 

“Look at me.” Crystal said softly, nuzzling Regina’s flushed cheeks. 

“Look at me, sweetheart.”

Regina lifted her face off her shoulder, blushing even deeper as she met Crystal’s eyes. 

“So beautiful.” Crystal mused, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Regina’s lips. 

Regina whimpered as Crystal’s fingers pressed into her G-spot, electricity shooting all over her body from the touch. 

“Is that good, baby?” Crystal purred, massaging the little bundle of nerves with her fingertips until Regina started trembling beneath her from the pleasure. 

“Does it feel good?” Crystal asked again, leaning down to lick at a hard nipple. 

“Yes…” Regina whimpered, tossing her head back against the pillow as Crystal took her nipple into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive nub gently. 

Her fingers didn’t speed up inside her, keeping up a steady, almost lazy rhythm that was slowly but surely driving Regina crazy. 

The blonde lifted her hips, rolling them against Crystal’s hand, trying to urge her to speed up, but Crystal remained relentless, drawing it out. 

She kissed all over Regina’s chest, her collarbone, her neck, her cheeks, nose and lips: everywhere she could reach, there was no inch of skin that was not covered in kisses. 

Crystal moved down to trail her lips over Regina’s belly and hips, sucking a mark into the soft, creamy skin, making Regina gasp and squirm in pleasure. 

Regina wrapped an arm around Crystal’s neck to pull her down into a kiss, moaning quietly against her lips as Crystal kept gently thrusting in and out of her, hooking her fingers to always hit her sweet spot. 

Compared to Regina’s usual orgasms, this was slow and gentle: she came with a shuddering gasps, body flushed and trembling softly as she rode it out, rolling her hips against Crystal’s hand one last time. 

Crystal gently pulled her fingers out, kissing Regina deeply, smiling as the blonde clinged to her needily. 

“I love you.” she whispered, and Crystal kissed the tip of her nose. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Changes

Anonymous asked: Regina grows tired of the media making her into a brainless sex symbol so she shaves her hair off and stops wearing make up. How do her girlfriend(s) react?

Regina, the sexiest one in the band. 

Regina with the “delicious curves.”

Regina the hot blonde. 

Regina the beautiful, the sexy, the dumb blow-up doll that wasn’t more than a pretty face. 

Regina has heard it all, and she hated it so fucking much. 

She wanted these weird, patronising compliments to end: she was a talented musician, she had a degree in biology, she was smart and funny and so much more than her looks. 

Regina liked to be pretty, but living in the firing line of the media made it more of a burden than a blessing. 

It was a heat of the moment decision, really, when she shaved almost all of her hair off, leaving it short and spiky. 

She looked totally different that way, she barely recognized herself in the mirror when she saw herself. 

And yet, Crystal didn’t judge. 

She leaned against the doorframe, watching her, taking in her short hair, and smiled. 

“It suits you.” She said, and Regina turned around, her initial bravado gone to be replaced by shyness. 

“I got exhausted from it.” she explained with a blush. What if Crystal will find her ugly this way? Wasn’t exactly what she was aiming for. 

“From what?” Crystal asked, walking over to her and ruffling her hair. 

“Being called a sex doll. Like my looks are the only thing that’s interesting about me.”

Crystal nodded, stroking her cheek lovingly. 

“So, is this like a rebellion?" 

Regina chuckled. "Something like that, yeah.”

Crystal smiled, pulling her close until Regina’s head rested against her chest. 

“Then I’m fully with you, baby. If this makes you feel better, I will support you.”

Regina smiled, pulling Crystal down into a grateful kiss. She was so damn lucky with this woman. 

And Crystal kept her promise: she fully supported Regina all along, helping her achieve what she wanted, to be taken more seriously. 

She always found Regina beautiful no matter what, and honestly, Crystal was the only one Regina wanted to look pretty for, no one else.


	4. The Best Pillows

Anonymous asked: THICK THIGH APPRECIATION TIME!!!!! Regina’s thighs are very soft and comfortable to nap on! (any ship) -🔵

If you ever asked Crystal what her favorite part of Regina’s body was, she would say her thighs, without a heartbeat.

Regina tended to get self-conscious about them - god, Crystal, they are soo thick, I hate them- but Crystal could go mad over them.

Not just in the sexual sense.

She liked squeezing Regina’s thighs: just resting her hands on their softness. Regina always blushed and tried to push her hand away, but Crystal was relentless.

“Your thighs are perfect, Princess.” Crystal always said, giving them a loving pat.

“Let me have my fill.”

Regina would roll her eyes, but she would smile, letting Crystal indulge.

Another great thing about Regina’s thighs, is how comfortable they were.

Crystal was was always the “seat”- she preferred her girlfriends sitting on her lap to herself sitting on someone’s lap.

That changed after she met Regina.

She happily climbed into Regina’s lap, nesting into the thick softness under her butt.

“You are the perfect loveseat.” Crystal grinned, kissing Regina’s cheek, who blushed again, but she definitely wasn’t going to complain about Crystal on her lap.

After a long, exhausting day, Crystal liked to just fall onto Regina’s lap, leaning her head on her thighs, using them as a pillow.

Regina carded her fingers through her hair, and Crystal all but purred, smushing her cheeks against her thighs even more.

“Bad day?” Regina asked softly, and Crystal just hummed, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist and completely burying her face in Regina’s thighs.

“It’s better now.” Crystal sighed happily, rubbing her cheeks against Regina’s thick thighs like a cat, completely curling up on her lap.

When she did this, she always managed to fall asleep, which was very uncomfortable for poor Regina, but total heaven to Crystal.

Those thighs were the best damn pillows, hands down.


	5. Find Me Somebody To Love

Anonymous asked: Regina feeling so terrible and in pain because her best friend (Brianna) started dating her crush (Freddie) and it feels like no one wants to be her girlfriend. You can choose if she gets one or not. 

Sure, Regina understood that you cannot tell your heart what it wants, but that didn’t make her feel any better. 

Brianna felt extremely guilty for falling for the same girl Regina did; she kept apologizing, and Regina maybe wasn’t even mad at her, just the fact that she felt even lonelier now. 

Seeing Freddie and Brianna walk hand in hand down the corridor always made Regina’s heart seize up uncomfortably. She hated that she was alone, that she was still pining, and that she couldn’t be happy for her friends. 

All in all, Regina felt awful. 

For someone who was always called beautiful and all the other praising words in the books, Regina sure didn’t have too much luck when it came to dating. 

Other then some flirting, she never got further, and she was convinced she will be alone for the rest of her life. 

Maybe I should look for cats and plants already, she scoffed bitterly one day when she was walking home from school. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even look around when she turned the corner, and didn’t notice the girl riding her bike, only when she knocked her flat on her back. 

“Shit! Are you alright?” the girl asked, jumping off her bike and helping Regina up. 

The girl was tall and thin, with dark brown hair and strong arms, and if Regina wanted to be honest, maybe she held her hand a little longer than she should. 

“I’m fine.” she said, wiping her clothes off, trying to avoid the other girl’s intense gaze. 

“You know, it was your fault, you should have watched it, but I’m not gonna be an asshole. Can I make it up to you somehow?" 

Regina chuckled. The girl was a little crude and clearly not the sweet-talking type, but for some reason, it just made her all the more endearing. 

"You know what?” she asked, deciding to take a gamble, 

“you can buy me a coffee.”

The girl hummed, and there was an almost cheeky smile tugging on her lips. 

“Sounds like a deal. I’m Crystal, by the way.”

Regina shook her extended hand gently, feeling her face nearly aching with her smile. 

“Regina.”

Crystal even let her sit behind her on her bike, and for the first time in a long time, Regina felt relaxed and happy.


	6. Find Me Somebody To Love Part 2

Anonymous asked: pls more if crystal and reginas outing to the coffee shop where they get to know each other and are all flirty

“A sweet latte machiatto to the sweet lady.”

An absolutely cheesy line, and yet, Regina blushed deeply, completely failing it to hide it.

“Thank you.”

Crystal gave her a little wink, setting down her cup before settling down with her own Americano.

“I gotta admit, I had no idea what one and a three-seventh sugar meant, so I hope I managed.”

Regina giggled softly, taking a sip of her warm drink. It was perfect.

“You managed.” Regina smiled, and if she batted her eyelashes a little, then it must have been accidental.

Crystal smiled, leaning over her elbows on the table.

“Where were you in such a rush for that you forgot to check the corner?”

Regina laughed, taking another sip.

“I was kind of caught up in my thoughts, that’s all.”

Crystal hummed. “That’s it? No details?”

“Why do you want details? You’re interested in what’s going on in my head?” Regina teased, licking the foam off her lips a little slower than usual.

Sure enough, Crystal followed the movement with her eyes.

“I am interested, yes. Such pretty head must have great thoughts.”

Regina chuckled softly, but that pink blush didn’t leave her face at all.

“Have anyone told you how terrible your pickup lines are?”

Crystal laughed, a low, raspy sound, and okay, Regina was maybe falling a little for her.

“I’ve been told, yes. Do you want me to stop?”

She gave Regina a million dollar grin that made the blonde’s heart flutter, and she blushed all the deeper.

“No. No, I don’t want you to stop at all.”


	7. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: crystal getting back after a week out on a business event and just ravishing regina

Spending an entire week away from her beautiful Princess was way too much for Crystal, and she couldn’t wait to finally get home.

God, the amount of times she touched herself on lonely nights in her hotel room to the image of finally having Regina…

She practically slammed the door behind her, marching into the bedroom where she found a startled Regina, already in bed.

“Jesus, I thought someone broke in!” Regina laughed, but the grin faltered on her face when she saw Crystal’s dark look.

She didn’t have time to react before Crystal all but pounced on her, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss that had Regina panting against her lips.

“Crystal…”

Crystal shushed her, rucking up her tank top and latching onto her nipples, making Regina cry out.

Her shorts were removed in record time, and Crystal didn’t waste any time before plunging her fingers inside Regina.

“Do you have any idea how much I missed you?” Crystal growled, pumping her fingers quickly.

“I kinda have an idea, yeah…” Regina moaned, wrapping her arms around Crystal’s neck to pull her into another kiss.

Crystal really wasn’t holding back on her: she added a third finger, stretching Regina wide. She kissed and bit all over Regina’s neck, leaving possessive marks in their wake.

She was now directly attacking Regina’s G-spot, making the blonde whimper desperately, rolling her hips against Crystal’s hand.

Crystal started thumbing Regina’s clit, adding another wave of pleasure to the mix, and Regina was aware she was panting like a dog in heat, but well.

She missed Crystal too.

She came with a moan of Crystal’s name, her body arching off the bed in pleasure, while Crystal kept fucking her through it.

“Thank god you’re home.” Regina chuckled, shivering softly as Crystal removed her fingers.

She pulled her girlfriend into another kiss, tugging on Crystal’s bottom lip, making her growl.

Regina rolled them over until she was on top, slipping a hand between Crystal’s legs with a smirk.

“Want me to show you how much I missed you too?”

Crystal definitely didn’t protest. That was exactly what she needed; what both of them needed.


	8. A Great Mother

Anonymous asked: Reg’s girlfriend helping her get over the fact that she feels like she’s failed their baby because she had to have a c section

Only the blind couldn’t see that Regina was in a bit of a funk after giving birth.

But it wasn’t like post-partum depression, the symptoms weren’t the same, it was something else.

Crystal could only guess what it was.

Sometimes she caught glimpses of Regina checking herself out in in the mirror, tracing her scars with a frown.

At first Crystal thought she just thought they were ugly, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m not a real mother.” Regina blurted out one day out of the blue, causing Crystal to look up, confused.

“What?”

Regina sighed, one hand going to her belly. She looked almost ashamed.

“I couldn’t bring him to the world like I should have…” She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Crystal tutted, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

“Hey, none of that.” She said gently. “There was no other choice, Reg. You had to get a c-section.”

“But…” Regina tried to protest, but Crystal gently shushed her.

“Regina, it was a matter of life or death. It couldn’t happen any other way.”

Regina gave a shuddering breath, looking down on her belly with a sour expression.

“I just fail like I failed him…”

“You didn’t.” Crystal said softly, stroking Regina’s belly lovingly.

“You carried him here for nine months. You suffered, so he could be here now. And you’re an amazing mother, Regina. It doesn’t matter how he was born: you are great.”

She tilted Regina’s chin to kiss her, smiling when she felt her wife relax against her finally.

Crystal truly thought Regina was the best mother to ever exist, and she will make sure to remind her every day if necessary.


	9. Marks

Anonymous asked: Could we hear about Reg being in a huff over having to hide the hickies Crystal leaves all over her body when they first started their relationship so the band wouldn’t know

“For fuck’s sake, Crystal.”

Crystal just laughed, unable to hide her smug smirk as she watched Regina checking herself out in the mirror, gasping.

She put on a tank top and shorts, which was definitely not the right decision, and that was what got the blonde so worried.

Her chest was littered with love bites, matching the ones on her neck. The inside of her thighs also sported some nice hickies, perfectly out on display with Regina’s clothing.

Regina whipped around, glaring at Crystal.

“How are we supposed to keep it a secret if you mark me up all the time?”

Crystal shrugged, raking her eyes over Regina’s body. She was truly covered in hickies- only someone incredibly stupid wouldn’t notice.

To be honest, it filled Crystal with pride- it was her, doing this to Regina, marking her up as her own…

“You’re not even listening.” Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What am I supposed to wear? Nothing covers them!”

She stared down at her clothing with a frown, sighing.

“I can’t wear turtlenecks and long pants, it’s scorching outside!”

“Then don’t cover them.” Crystal said simply, still grinning.

“Just say you had a nice little fuck with a stranger. You don’t have to tell them it was me.”

She walked over to Regina, dipping her head down to nuzzle into her neck, kissing one of the marks, and Regina shivered.

“But honestly,” Crystal purred, continuing to kiss evers single hickey she found,

“I’d like how everyone knows you’re mine.”

Regina rolled her eyes, gently pushing Crystal away.

Yeah, yeah, it was sexy, whatever, but she still looked like she was attacked by a horde of vampires!


	10. Lap Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lap dance, lingerie

Anonymous asked: TayTay - Regina doing a lap dance for Crystal

Crystal raked her eyes over Regina’s body appreciatively, licking her lips hungrily.

Her girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous in her red lacy thong and nothing else, twisting her body this way and that until Crystal was getting near dizzy with it.

She grabbed Regina’s hips, pulling her back down onto her lap, making Regina gave an appreciative, soft noise.

“Enjoying the show?” Regina purred.

She started grinding against Crystal’s lap, making her growl.

“I do.” Crystal said, moaning as Regina twisted her hips again, her body perfect and soft on her lap.

“Fuck, Princess.”

Regina giggled, sliding off Crystal’s lap, only to turn around and start rubbing her shapely butt against Crystal’s crotch.

Crystal was unable to resist slapping Regina’s ass, pulling a moan out of her her.

Regina slid back onto Crystal’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and moving in a way that had Crystal’s head spinning and hee body feeling like it was on fire.

She crashed their lips together, her own hips moving up to move in rhythm of Regina’s dance, and soon they were desperately grinding together.

It was definitely a show Crystal wouldn’t forget soon.


	11. Smile Through The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: illness

Anonymous asked: One of the gals dealing with chronic illness, any ship.

Regina groaned as another cramp seized her lower back, and she curled up, even though she knew it usually didn’t help.

She heard some shuffling, and then Crystal appeared, pulling off her rubber gloves and shaking her hair out of her face.

Regina couldn’t help but smile, even through the pain. She was supposed to be on bathroom cleaning duty today, but her body decided to misbehave again, and so she ended up bound to the bed by the pain.

Thank god she had Crystal, who was so understanding, and she went to clean the bathroom without a word.

“Everything is nice and clean.” Crystal announced, leaning down to kiss Regina’s forehead.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Been better.” Regina admitted, wincing when another cramp hit her.

“My kidneys hate me today.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Crystal asked, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face.

“No, it’s not that bad.” Regina promised.

Crystal nodded, kissing her gently on the lips before heading to the kitchen to retrieve Regina’s meds.

Regina swallowed them with some water, smiling up at Crystal when she was done.

Crystal lay down next to Regina, letting the blonde lay her head in her lap.

She carded her fingers through her hair, trying to take Regina’s mind off the pain, and it worked, to a degree.

Regina’s illness was a painful constant, but with Crystal, she was more than capable of handling it.


	12. Bad Day

Anonymous asked: regina having a hard day and coming home all cuddly to crystal cause she just needs someone to help ground herself

Regina didn’t even need to say anything for Crystal to know how upset and exhausted she was.

She practically fell into Crystal’s arms, letting out a low whine, all but smushing her cheek against Crystal’s chest.

“Bad day?” Crystal asked softly, carding her fingers through Regina’s hair gently.

Regina didn’t answer, just held on tighter, wrapping her arms around Crystal’s waist.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Crystal cooed, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Come on.”

She took Regina’s hand and led her inside the bedroom, chuckling softly when Regina started whining, as they weren’t hugging anymore.

“More cuddles are coming up for the Princess soon.” Crystal promised, and she could see Regina deflate.

Crystal sat on the bed and pulled Regina down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Regina’s back.

“No.” Regina huffed, tucking her face away in Crystal’s neck.

“I just want to cuddle.”

Crystal laughed softly, tightening her arms around Regina, pulling her as close as possible.

Regina sighed happily, curling up on Crystal’s lap like a cat, refusing to let go. She just had a shitty day, and she really felt like she deserved this.

She could feel her inital bad mood dissipate as Crystal kept caressing her gently, holding her close, giving Regina exactly what she needed.


	13. Lonely Valentine

Anonymous asked: ''Oh, You're spending valentines day alone too?..Do you want to..go on a date?.'' With a pairing of your choice

Regina hated Valentine’s Day. Not because she had a problem with heart shaped things, or cheesy movies, and not even because she shared the view that it was just about marketing.

No, she hated it because she couldn’t remember the last time she actually had a Valentine, and romantic love constantly being shoved down her throat didn’t exactly help.

Regina wanted to ask Crystal out on so many occassions, but she always chickened out in the end. Surely Crystal wouldn’t be into her like that, right?

She watched as Crystal cleaned her drumkit, her tongue poking out from between her lips, and a few curls that broke out of her ponytail framing her face, and Regina sighed dreamily.

How she wished Crystal would be her Valentine…

“Hey.” Crystal greeted her softly when she noticed Regina just standing around awkwardly.

“How come you’re still here? Everyone is with their sweetheart tonight.” Crystal chuckled a little bitterly, and Regina blushed.

“Well, I… I don’t have one.”

Crystal hummed softly, looking down at the sponge in her hand for what felt like ages, before she spoke again.

“So, you’re spending Valentine’s Day alone, too?” she asked, her voice a little uncertain.

Regina nodded, biting her lip. Did Crystal just… Blush?

“Do you… Do you want to go on a date?” Crystal squeezed out, her cheeks turning crimson red in the process.

Regina felt like passing out. Was this real? Did Crystal seriously ask her out on a date?

“For real?” Regina checked, and Crystal nodded, fiddling with the sponge.

“You don’t have to, but… I have been meaning to… You know.”

Regina’s heart did a little backflip at that, and she had trouble wiping her stupid grin off her face.

“I would like to go on a date with you.” Regina said softly, and Crystal’s face lit up.

“Give me some time to get ready.” Regina said, and Crystal nodded with the brightest grin Regina has ever seen.

*

As they were sitting in a restaurant, eating heart shaped sushi and laughing at each other’s bad jokes, Regina decided she didn’t hate Valentine’s Day anymore.


	14. Crush

Anonymous asked: okay regina crushing hard on crystal but being too shy to initiate anything with her until the perfect moment strikes.

Regina wished she could be as flirty and relaxed around Crystal as she was around other people, but she just couldn’t.

Everytime Crystal just looked at her, Regina blushed deeply, and she felt like she suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Maybe the reason she was so blushy and shy around her, because her feelings were much deeper for Crystal than for anyone else before.

Good to know, but she was still too chicken to do anything about it.

She wanted to ask her out on so many occassions- but she always changed her mind in the last second. She just couldn’t get her brain to work around Crystal, at all.

But maybe it was all building up to that one incident, where Regina finally managed to make a move.

She didn’t realize the floor was freshly scrubbed and she slipped- and how lucky shr was that she fell right into Crystal’s arms.

“Hey, careful.” Crystal said softly, smiling down at her.

Regina felt her heart pounding, nearly breaking out of her chest as she stared up into Crystal’s eyes.

Their faces were so close, and Crystal’s arms were still around her waist…

“Maybe I should thank you for saving me.” Regina said quietly. Crystal was about to ask, but Regina didn’t let her.

She pressed their lips together, her eyes slipping close in bliss- god, Crystal’s lips tasted so good…

And Crystal kissed her back, pulling her closer and slipping her tongue inside Regina’s mouth, causing the breath to hitch in her throat.

They got lost in the kiss soon, Crystal’s arms around Regina’s waist, and Regina’s hands tangled in Crystal’s hair, not wanting to let go for a second.

Crystal finally pulled back, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Wow.” she breathed, and Regina laughed softly, feeling her heart flutter.

Wow, indeed.


	15. Too Feminine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: homophobia

Anonymous asked: Any ship, "you can't be gay, you're too feminine"

Regina whipped around as someone tapped on her shoulder. She came face to face with a guy, grinning at her brightly.

“Hey, there.” He said, and Regina gave a polite smile back.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Only if it’s a friendly drink.” Regina said. “I’m taken.”

“Oh.” the guy seemed disappointed, staring down into his drink bitterly.

“And where’s your boyfriend now?”

“Girlfriend.” Regina corrected him, making the man’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“Your what?”

Regina scoffed. Great. She really wasn’t in the mood for a homophobic comment. Where the hell was Crystal? She went to the bathroom like an hour ago.

“My girlfriend.” Regina repeated, hoping he would finally leave her alone. No such luck.

“You cannot be gay.” He chuckled, raking his eyes over her.

“You’re too feminine.”

Regina snickered. As if she hasn’t heard this sentence like a thousand times, from straight and other gay people alike. It seemed like no one wanted to believe her, just because she preferred dresses.

“You seem like a type that can be turned.” The dude continued.

“I wouldn’t try at those short-haired bulls, but you have to have some normalcy in you.”

“Fuck you.” Regina spat, standing up to her full height. “I’ll show you normalcy.”

“What’s going on here?” Crystal asked, finally having emerged from the bathroom. She noticed that the dude was leering at Regina, and she wrapped an arm around her protectively.

“Is he bothering you?”

“Yes.” Regina huffed. “Apparently, I’m too feminine to be gay.”

“Hm. I didn’t notice.” Crystal snickered, pulling Regina even closer to her. The guy’s grin dissipated quickly.

“She seems plenty gay to me, my lad.” Crystal mused, kissing Regina’s neck. She caught on to what she was doing, and she turned around in her arms, snuggling closer.

The man growled something before he left them, and Crystal let out a chuckle.

“Douchebag.”

Regina rolled her eyes, hiding her face in Crystal’s neck.

“I’m getting a little tired of people claiming I’m not gay enough, or that I can be reverted to being straight.”

Crystal sighed, kissing the top of her head before grinning.

“Well, I know just how gay you are. How about we go home and you show me just how much?”

Regina grinned, grabbing Crystal’s hand and leading her out.


	16. Lazy Day

phoenixqueen07 asked: Crystal/Regina having a lazy day in

Regina rolled onto her side, sprawling across Crystal who chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around her.

“What time is it?” Regina groaned, tucking her face away in Crystal’s neck.

“A little past nine.” Crystal replied, kissing the top of her head gently.

Regina huffed, tangling their legs together. “Oh, we overslept. Guess we don’t need to get up now.”

Crystal laughed, carding her fingers through her hair until Regina was literally purring.

“I like the way you think.” Crystal grinned.

“Why not? Let’s just stay in bed the whole day.”

She could feel Regina grin against her skin triumphantly, pressing a little kiss onto Crystal’s collarbone.

“Breakfast in bed?”

“Hell yes.” Crystal smirked, reaching for her phone. There was no way they will interrupt their lazy day buy making breakfast.

After some research, they found a breakfast place that had take-out, so all they had to do was paid the delivery guy and then go right back to bed.

They fed each other lazily, not even bothering getting utensils- what was the point of that? They would have to leave their bed then!

They watched every single braindead action movie on tv, cuddled together and making fun of the cheesy scenes.

Eventually, Regina got in the mood for a nice bath, so they slipped in the tub with some champagne and strawberries, just enjoying each other’s company, not having to deal with any kind of obligations.


	17. Wooing Goes Wrong

Anonymous asked: Crystal is trying to woo Regina and get the blond to date her but she doesn't seem to be getting it. Eventually the other girls step in and help Crystal and they go over the top romantic with it.

Honestly, it was painful to watch after a while.

Poor Crystal was breaking her back trying to charm Regina, but the blonde seemed to be completely oblivious, not realizing that Crystal wasn’t just trying to be friendly.

Freddie, Joan and Brianna couldn’t keep watching this, and so they decided to help Crystal out a little.

They might have overdone it, to be honest.

When Regina opened her closet, a tonne of heart-shaped confetti fell out, right onto her head until she was nearly drowning in it.

She removed some from her hair, looking around with utter confusion. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any weirder, there was a knock on her window.

Regina gasped when she saw Crystal peeking through the glass, balancing a heart-shaped balloon.

She opened the window, gaping down at her roadie with wide eyes.

“Crystal, what’s going on here?” She asked, and Crystal opened her mouth to explain- but then Brianna, who was holding her up to reach the window buckled underneath her, and they fell to the ground in the company of a terrified scream.

*

Thankfully, Crystal only suffered a very mild concussion, and Brianna didn’t get injured.

When Crystal opened her eyes in the hospital, she saw Regina sitting by her on the bed, her eyes full of concern.

“The girls told me what you were trying to do.” Regina said, reaching for Crystal’s hand. “Why didn’t you just straight up asked me out?”

“Because you’re an oblivious idiot, and you would have thought I was just kidding.” Crystal chuckled, and Regina blushed deeply.

“So… You want to…?” Regina stammered, and Crystal laughed, squeezing her hand.

“Well, now that I nearly died for you, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Regina laughed, her eyes twinkling, and she nodded.

“Of course. Of course.”

Crystal smiled, her eyes slipping close in bliss. She was still a little drowsy, but she still felt Regina’s hand on hers, and suddenly everything was right in the world.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, Regina spoke again:

“Crystal?”

“Yeah?”

“Those heart-shaped stuff were hideous.”

Crystal just laughed.


	18. Put On A Show For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, masturbation, voyeurism, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: TayTay: Regina touching herself while Crystal is watching and giving instructions.

“Slow down.”

Regina let out an impatient whine, and Crystal laughed, shaking her head at her.

“I believe I told you that you’d have to follow my instructions without questions, is that right?” Crystal asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Regina bit her lip, but nodded all the same.

“Good. Then do as I say.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Regina breathed, slowing her hand down with sheer willpower. She wanted nothing more than to fuck herself hard, but she wasn’t allowed just yet, apparently.

She was trembling with want as she slowly pumped two fingers in and out of herself, the wet sounds making her cheeks go red.

“Beautiful.” Crystal breathed, shifting on the bed slightly. “Play with your clit a little.”

Regina slipped a thumb upwards to press into the swollen nub, letting out a shuddering moan at the feeling. Her thighs fell further open, giving Crystal a perfecr view of what she was doing to herself.

“Look at me.” Crystal ordered, her voice raspy with arousal. Regina obeyed, staring at her girlfriend with hooded eyes as she continued touching herself.

“You can speed up a bit.” Crystal said. That was all Regina wanted to hear: she thrust her fingers deeper lewdly, tossing her head back with a grateful moan.

She didn’t hold back now: she fucked herself furiously, her body jerking with the shockwaves racing up her spine whenever she bumped into her G-spot. Her thumb still kept circling her clit, the added pleasure bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

“Come for me, Princess.” Crystal husked, and Regina bit down on her lip, her eyes squeezed shut as she clenched around her own fingers hungrily.

She came with a sob, her body shaking and flushed red as the waves of her orgasm washed through her.

When she opened her eyes again, Crystal was mere inches away from her face, equally flushed.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Crystal moaned, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss, and Regina melted against her.


	19. Sub!Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex, collars

Anonymous asked: TayTay - Anything with Sub!Crystal

Regina smirked as she cupped Crystal’s chin, tilting her face upwards until those lust-filled eyes were looking into hers.

“Were you a good girl today?” Regina asked, and Crystal nodded hastily, licking her lips.

“Yes.” She breathed, trembling when Regina trailed a finger down the side of her neck, hooking it under her collar.

“Do you think you deserve an award, pet?” Regina asked, grinning when Crystal’s eyes lit up.

“Please.” Crystal whispered, shifting on her knees to get closer to Regina. She rubbed her cheek against Regina’s thigh, looking up at her like she was the center of her universe.

Regina carded her fingers through her hair, giving a slight tug that made Crystal whine.

“What would you like?”

Crystal licked her lips eagerly, eyeing Regina’s skirt.

“Can I eat you out?” She asked hopefully. “Please, Ma'am.”

Regina pulled her skirt up with a grand gesture, snickering when Crystal moaned happily.

“Have at it.” Regina said, and Crystal all but shoved her face into her crotch, licking a long stripe across her folds before dipping inside to taste her.

Regina swore under her breath, gripping onto Crystal’s hair as she rocked her hips against her face, enjoying the messy sounds her sub made.

“Good girl.” She husked, and Crystal let out a happy moan at the praise.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
